My prince of heaven
by lemon-dray
Summary: Draco Malfoy, fils du roi des elfes, a atteint ses 216 lunes .Il devra choisir une compagne,le jeune héritier a déjà une idée de la personne qui portera ses enfants mais lucius sera t'il daccord defi liberlycaride
1. Chapter 1

My prince of heaven

Résumer : Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy (roi des elfes), a atteint ses 216 lunes (18 ans). Il devra choisir une compagne. Son père lui parle subtilement de la famille Parkinson et Greengrass mais le jeune héritier a déjà une idée de la personne qui portera ses enfants.

Un jeune elfe blond et a la peau blanche se promené dans une des forets de son petit village, il pouvait être au calme ici loin de l'agitation qui se trouvait au palais mais son repos était toujours de courte durée, sa mère envoyée toujours des soldats le retrouver dés qu'une personne se rendez compte de son départ, il voulait être libre, n'être commander par personne pouvoir rentrer au palais quand il le voulait voir son ami que ses parents trouvaient pas digne pour qu'il lui parle mais il s'amusé tellement avec Blaise, il lui apprenez tant de chose comme la chassé, la danse que faisait les couple et d'autre milliers de chose .Grace a lui il avait rencontré le prince des cieux, lors d'une promenade comme celle-ci blaise lui avait montré une petite clairière prés du village des êtres des cieux et quand il y était entré il avait vu un petit garçon brun habillé d'un espèce de kimono blanc au bordure orange, il avait vu blaise faire une révérence, lui n'avait pas compris pourquoi alors il était resté debout devant lui, le prince avait l'air gêné il répéter sur un ton paniqué de se relevé puis ils les avaient salué et était parti en courant rejoindre un homme un peu plus loin et la blaise lui expliqua que ce garçon était le prince des cieux est qu'il était le premier garçon a pouvoir donner la vie, au début il n'avait pas vraiment compris vu qu'il n'avait que soixante douze lunes(6ans). Mais ce jour resté le plus beau parce que depuis il s'était épris du prince, seul blaise le savait est celui la avait très bien réagi même si il se foutait de lui en disant que ses parents allai faire une attaque quand ils apprendront que leur petit elfe préférai les garçons et ne compter pas du tout se fiancé avec Pansy parkinson ou Astoria Greengrass .Le blond continua tranquillement sa promenade il savait que de toute façon dans quelque minute on le ramènerai de force au palais et qu'il se ferai sermonner, il arriva jusqu'à un petit ruisseau il s'assit et enleva ses botte en cuir et il trempota ses pieds dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur une de ses épaule il se dégagea rapidement pour savoir qui s'était et il vit son père. Celui ci le gifla violement, lui prit le bras, pris les bottes et tira avec force son fils

« -Draco j'en ai plus qu'assez tu es le prince des elfes pas un de ces banale elfe des champs tu dois te comporter en bon prince et arrêter de fuir tes responsabilités cracha Lucius hors de lui

-lâchez moi vous me faites mal père »

Pas un mot de plus fut échangé après Lucius traina Draco pied nu jusqu'au palais, il le fit entrer dans le salon ou se trouvait sa mère Narcissa. Celle ci releva la tête de son livre

« -il était encore dans la foret ?

-oui souffla Lucius

-mon dragon tu sais qu'il ne faut pas que tu sorte et puis tu n'est pas »prés «

-je sais

-si tu le sais Draco pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, file dans ta chambre je ne veux pas te revoir jusqu'à demain «

Draco partit dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas rester au château et puis il était prêt c'est juste eux qui ne l'étaient, pourquoi est que c'est parents ne voulaient pas comprendre. Jamais son père n'acceptera qu'il épouse quelqu'un d'autre que Pansy ou Astoria. Elles étaient jolie, Pansy avait une peau pêche et de grand yeux marron aux long cils, ses lèvres étaient pleine et rose, elle portait beaucoup de vert et c'est cheveux étaient noir en carré, Astoria elle avait une peau blanche et des yeux en amande brun une bouche rouge comme le sang, elle portée plus du bleu et ses cheveux étaient long et brun si elles avaient du charme, elles étaient aussi très énervante Pansy venait souvent et a chaque fois elle le suivait comme la peste et lui faisait la moral, le pire c'était quand elle enlevait sa robe pour monter sa lingerie si au début Draco en rougissait maintenant il en était plutôt lassait. Astoria elle ne venait que rarement que pour les banquets, fêtes et le nouvel an mais c'était déjà trop elle le traitait comme un chien « va me chercher ça ! » « Draco tu m'achète cette robe » « si tu ne le fait pas, Lucius te punira ! »Les deux l'exaspéré et son père voulait qu'il se mari avec l'une d'elle. Il compté s'enfuir bientôt avec de la nourriture et quelques vê resta dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain et ne mangea pas les repas qu'on lui resta même dans sa chambre le jour suivant Lucius en eut assez du comportement de son fils alla dans sa chambre et le trouva allongé dans son lit la tête dans l'oreiller.

« -Draco tu m'insupporte, tu es la honte de notre famille ! Severus va venir je lui et parlé de tes fugues et de ton refus récent de manger j'espère que tout cela est rapport avec ta croissance, sinon je devrai trouver un autre elfe comme futur roi, tu n'es pas digne de ce titre

-Je ne veux pas me marier avec elles

-et tu veux te marier avec qui ? Avec une de ses chiennes galeuses qui en veux qu'à notre argent que tu rencontre en cachette

-non je veux me marier avec le prince des…

-tu as dis prince s'écria horrifié Lucius tu tu tuu aime les hommes il faut que Severus arrive au plus vite tu es complètement malade mon pauvre, tu reste ici et tu ne bouge pas t'en que Severus n'est pas là, il faut en aucun cas que tout le royaume ne sache

-père le prince peux avoir des enfants se justifia Draco

-et… sa ne change pas le problème, les Malfoy ne sont pas des monstres cria t'il hargneusement »

Lucius partit horrifié de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre, il se demandait quel remède pourrai guérir la maladie de son fils, heureusement Severus serait capable de résoudre le problème enfin il l'espéré.

Draco lui était anéantit, son père l'avait traité de monstre. Il voulait tellement quitter ce château et ne jamais revenir mais personne ne le laissera sortir, il s'endormit sur c'est pensées. L e lendemain le jeune prince se réveilla à l'aube, il mit un pantalon noir avec des grande bottes noires un tee shirt cour prés du corps il chercha son carquois et ses flèches et se dirigea discrètement vers le salon ou il y a quelque jours sa mère y était . Il partait et ne reviendrai pas, jamais il ne reviendra dans ce château ou il avait était temps enfermé. Il voulait visiter le monde avec ses mystères et ses secrets et surtout voir le prince, lui parler et le demander en mariage il ne connaisse pas le prince mais il était sur que c'était lui le bon.

Draco avança prudemment, en essayant d'éviter les gardes qui surveillés l'entrée, il courut jusqu'à l'écurie pris son cheval Topase est parti au galop, il entendait les garde crié qu'il y avait un intrus, il ne devait pas reculer même si la cloche de l'église teinté et que les flammes rouge lui léchait les pieds

.Topase galopa longtemps ils étaient maintenant loin du village ils étaient prés de la colline blanche sol des mort, seul végétation était les arbres mort. Le froid s'insinuer dans les os du prince, à chaque expiration de la buée sortait et ses joues étaient colorées de avancèrent encore pendant plusieurs heures avant de rejoindre le prochain village kiyo.i

_My prince of heaven…_


	2. info

Bonjour tout le monde, je sais, je n'ai plus trop donnée de nouvelle mais, je n'avais pas d'inspiration et je suis une grosse flemmarde excusez-moi puis j'ai mon brevet à la fin de l'année alors je bosse à fond, comme beaucoup on put le voir je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe alors en français je ne suis pas très douée mais j'essaye jour après jour de m'améliorer. Le chapitre arrivera bientôt je pense que je vais le commencer aujourd'hui.

Si quelqu'un veut être mon/ma beta je serai ravie.

Alors, j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews

Bleugus : merci de ta review, je vais me dépêcher à écrire.

stormtrooper2 : je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, alors oui Draco va retrouver Harry sinon je ne pourrais pas faire de drarry se serait dramatique tout ça. Pour Lucius et Narcissa tu verras un peu de suspens.

Sweet-girly-eclipse : MERCI !

Ali : je suis désolée de mes fautes, merci de ta review elle chaque critique est bonne pour avancer.

Siver no Yoko : je cherche un/une beta et je suis ravie que tu veuilles continuer de lire

lise261 : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira

petit-dragon 50 : oui je fais beaucoup fleur bleu et happy end alors tu n'as pas à avoir d'inquiétude sur dray et ry mais, ils auront quand même des obstacles à leur amour

liberlycaride : oui j'ai fait ton défi j'aurais voulu te prévenir mais, je ne te vois plus sur msn, j'ai modifié des petites choses, car comme tout le monde le sait avec mon petit monde rose ça n'allait pas mais, que de léger changements. Faire honneur aux légendes asiatiques la classe *-* ça doit être un des plus beaux compliments qu'on me je ne connais pas Venue des Cieux ,mais je penserai à l'achetai merci ça me fera de la lecture. Liberly nous sommes en 2011 et une de mes bonnes résolutions et que mes fics soient corrigé suis impatiente que tu lises là suite alors, car ce n'est que le début.

Choupi junior : la suite arrive ne t'inquiète pas.

Je remercie tout le monde.


End file.
